forgetting the past Literally
by sapphire destini
Summary: Kagome had been betrayed by Inuyasha again, she turns into a kitsune and meets her cousin, Yusuke, the tentai. will she help them find the shikon's sister?
1. chappie 1

Forgetting the past.... Literally  
  
Chappie 1  
  
"Konnichiwa, my name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. And my life had been officially screwed up. I remember my 18th birthday as if it was yesterday...  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#Flashback#@#@#@#@#@#@ I had woken up on my 18th birthday as any other day. Inuyasha howling for Raman, Shippo being the overly hyper kit he was and a loud *slap* and "hentai" as Miroku groped Sango. But everything seemed louder than before. My ears twitched at every new sound. Wait, my ears twitched?! I went up to feel the sides of my head, but my ears were not there, my hands wandered up my head to meet two fuzzy fox ears sticking out of my head. Then I noticed that I had something sticking out of my back. I gasped when I saw two large wings coming out right on the inside of my shoulder blades. I reached my hand out to feel them. They were furry! Weren't wings supposed to be feathery? I turned my head back to see them. They were a beautiful silver color with black tips and when they moved, they glimmered aqua green. This was strange. I slid out of my sleeping bag and felt something furry against my leg. Many furry things. There were.... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, wait, 7!! 7 Tails protruding out of my back. They were silver, aqua streaked and black tipped. I had a suspicion that my ears were the same. I quickly rummaged through my bag to find a compact. As I was looking, I noticed claws on my hands. They were long and razor sharp and a shimmering silver and aqua green. 'I probably have fangs too' I thought. I was so calm and accepting of it that I surprised even myself. But it felt so right, like this is supposed to be the way I am. When I found the compact, I opened it, I found that I had sparkling sapphire blue eyes with silver flecks and swirls and as I guessed, silver and aqua ears with black tips. My face had also changed. It was narrower and more mature looking, but still beautifully young. I had two aqua stripes on each cheek, the same on my forearms and ankles. The four main elements swirling together on my forehead. My hair had also changed. It was still mainly raven black, but It reached my knees and had streaks of silver and ...(ooh, ooh, let me guess! Let me guess, Aqua!!!! Getting predictable, ne? Sorry I'll go to my corner now) yup, aqua green. It was also finer and shinier. I also felt as if a magnifying glass of x100 had been put on all my senses. I was adjusting so fast to them I had to wonder, how had I gotten along without them.  
  
I looked around and took a deep breath. I could smell Sango, Shippo and Miroku going off to find firewood and Inuyasha and something that smells of death and earth and decay.... Kikyo! They were deep in the woods but I could still sense them. I felt betrayal stab at my heart, but not because I loved Inuyasha, but because I considered him a friend. I could smell them getting *cough* intimate but I didn't cry, I was stronger than that. making up my mind, I knew I must leave him, but I would miss Sango, who was like an older sister to me, Miroku, some kind of lecherous older brother, and Shippo, who had recently taken to calling me Kaa-san, or mother. I felt like one to him too. If he would come, I think I would take him with me. After losing his real parents, I don't think he could bear it if I left him too. Naraku was long gone but we still looked for the remaining shards of the jewel. I had found and taken them by myself, covering their power with mine. I wonder if my powers still work as I am now what they were intended to fight, my had glowed aqua green, 'yup, still there'. I was much better than Kikyo in my Miko abilities but that kisama still picked the clay pot over me. I fumed to myself but kept my emotionless mask on. I knew that Inuyasha was planning to use the jewel to bring Kikyo back and that would kill me. No matter how kind-hearted and generous I was, I was not going to allow that to happen. This soul is rightfully mine the second Kikyo died and I will not give it to the clay pot. While I'm ranting, did you notice how calm I was about being a Youkai? well as my memories trickle back to me, I understand that this is my true form, I was adopted and had a concealment spell put on me so I would appear human until my 18th birthday when I would have my real form as well as my memories back. My father and mother had been silver kitsunes while I had a falcon demon as my great great great great great great great and I think one more great grandmother. It was a wonder how I still had genes from her but the wings were great! I had power over all elements and was a Psychic. They had been killed and in an attempt to save me, threw me into a well with a note and a barrier keeping all with hostile intentions away. I had been found and taken in by my foster mother, Ms. Higurashi. The note said my name was Kagome Harusame but my last name was changed to suit evil lawyers.  
  
A blood curdling scream jerked me out of my thoughts "Sango" I whispered as I raced off with my newfound speed. What I found would haunt me for the rest of my life. In a clearing were Shippo, Miroku and Sango mutilated on the ground and Inuyasha standing over them, blood on his claws. The worst thing was that his eyes were golden, not red. He was in his right mind and he still killed my, our best friends. "What have you done?" I asked calmly, though inside, a hurricane was raging. "Who are you?" he asked, sneering "and why should you care, I am looking for Kagome, I want to kill her so my precious Kikyo can have her soul back, they were just in the way" I looked at him, I saw him shiver, he had good reason to also. My face was still cold and emotionless, but my eyes were burning in hate, anger and pain. "Inuyasha" I said in a voice so cold and chilling, it would've froze the seven depths of hell over "it's been three years, but you throw it all away for a rotting corpse? you just killed just about everyone who will ever care for you and I have every reason to care about my friends, now you are planning to kill me too?" "Kagome, is that really you, how are you demon, anyhow, yes I am planning to kill you so Shi-ne!!!" with that, he lunged at me with Tetsusaiga, but it didn't transform, I caught it between my fingers and said "it was made for you to protect humans, not clay bitches" in that same cold voice "I flicked it out of his hands and he growled "Kikyo is not a bitch! I will kill you with my claws!" then he started to slash clumsily at me. I dodged every one with precision and speed. Sango and Miroku had taught me how to fight and I had learned quickly, I excelled in hand-to- hand and swordswoman ship (lol) and with my youkai powers; I was more than a match for Inuyasha. Quickly, I muttered a freezing spell and froze Inuyasha in place. Then I said, you are a bastard Inuyasha, after all we have been through, and this is what you do? Have you no sense of honor? Go to hell with your clay whore" then I chanted a spell that suddenly came to mind,  
  
Forces of hell, hear my prayer Take what is yours, What is just half-living, And take with it,  
  
The one who is willing  
  
To live in hell To rot in flames To be beside The one he claims! At that, I saw the ground open and flames crackling, two black hands came up to grab Kikyo (who was hiding in the trees) and Inuyasha, who was still immobilized and drag them down. As it closed, I took the Tetsusaiga from where it lay and tied it to my waist. I used my fire powers to cremate my friends. Then I took their ashes and buried them at the roots of the Goshinboku tree. I said a prayer for them and watched as blue souls escaped out of them. I knew they were free and happy now. With their families at last."  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#End flashback@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
From that day, I became colder and unapproachable to all but my very closest friends, my fear of killing gone the day I sent Inuyasha and Kikyo to hell. I fused the Shikon no tama together. As I had no wish for it yet, I was still its protector and the spirit of Midoriko inside of it had told me that the safest place it could be now was in me. So it had mixed and interweaved with my blood. I could call upon it when the need arise. I would be immortal now, to protect the jewel. On that day, Midoriko came to me to train me. Now that she was in my blood, I could contact her at any time. Now she taught me in my Miko powers. I had learned to purify anything, wards and ofudas, numerous spells, healing, how to shape-shift and all those other good things. Midoriko was amazed, the Shikon must've had a great influence on me in the 15 years I had been sheltering it. I had far surpassed her and Kikyo was like a flea in comparison (no offense myouga). I had also changed my outfit since my school uniform was very impractical and in Sengoku Jidai, I looked like a whore. I now had a long black cloak, open at the front and a black tube top underneath, with a silver Kitsune on it and a silver dragon winding around it., I also had a pair of black, flare pants and I was barefoot. I also had 2 crystal anklets on my right foot and 2 of the same kind on my left arm. I also had a silver circlet on my brow with a black rose dangling on it. I had been training all my youkai abilities under the iron paw (lol) of Sesshoumaru, or as I call him, fluffy. I had given him his arm back in exchange to the training. I was taught in strength, speed, agility and almost every kind of weapon known to man or demon. He was merciless when it came to training and in spars, he wouldn't refrain from hurting me, stopping just before the killing blow. I appreciated that he didn't go easy on me and the always- present danger during training forced me to learn quickly, properly and kept me on my toes. If I had any serious injuries, he would heal me with the Tensaiga, but most of the time I had to heal myself so that my body would adapt and heal faster. Her miko powers helped a lot in that too.  
  
My favorite weapon was the glaive. It was a long staff like pole, capped with an 18 inch curved blade. At the end of training, he gave me a sword made from one of his own claws. It was a cross between Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga. It was double-edged so on one side was like Tetsusaiga and the other, Tensaiga. I called it Tensusaiga, nifty ne? Midoriko gave me a glaive of my own. It was a very special one. The pole part was made of enchanted wood from the Goshinboku, the god tree. It had the blood of the gods running up and down little veins all along it. The blade was made of pure diamond, never to break or crack. It was also a channel for my more complicated elemental abilities. I had learned that I had power over all elements, another quirk; mostly kitsunes had only one, like Shippo and his foxfire. Gawd, thinking about him is painful...  
  
I have lived for 500 years now. King Enma has now put me in charge of the barriers between the realms. I can travel freely between them now. I go and visit Sesshoumaru once in awhile now. He is King of Makai and I continue to amaze demons as I always approach him fearlessly and without all the respect and shit. I need to go and face my family. They are just as I left them. It was painful talking about what happened but I did it. They are suggesting that I go to school as my friends and classmates might get suspicious. I reluctantly agreed. But 500 years of living pretty much teaches you all you'll ever need to know. I'm not much of a people person now. I am too cold an emotionless. As I fly to the Goshinboku tree, I perched myself on a branch, as I had done for the last 500 years since 'He' left me. I take time to remember my confrontation with my parents today....  
  
So, how wuz it? plz review, I really like feedback from readers. Makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside jks, just review and remember, send me flamez if u wanna, but I just use them 2 burn my history homework. Ja ne 


	2. chappie 2

Forgetting the past... literally  
  
Chappie 2  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@# flashback#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
I am finally going to face my family now. My future self had just jumped into the well for the last time. It was time to confront them. I sealed the well and went into my house in the shrine. It was all so familiar but so distant. As I entered, I met Souta. I told him monotonously. Call kaa-san and jii-san. "Kagome?" he inquired "yes" I answered simply. He nodded and hurried off to find them. "Kagome?" asked `mom' as she entered "what happened to you? Why are you back so soon? Are you a demon?!" "we'll talk in the kitchen" I said calmly. As my family seated themselves around the kitchen table, I could see confusion running across their faces. `They show their emotions too easily' I thought `but you were like that once too' my subconscious told me. You know, that infuriating little voice in you head. Everyone has one, no one talks about them though, and they would think they were crazy. I blocked it out of my mind and started my story. "it started when I woke up on my 18th birthday when I turned youkai......  
  
.......so now I came back to see you." I ended. They were stunned but they believed me totally. "so that explains the change in your attitude" murmured my mom. "you know, you'll still have to go to school, even though you must know more that the smartest man in the world, you don't want to attract a lot of attention from classmates and such. Besides, that Hojo kid is very persistant. He'll tell all your friends if you don't. I don't' think you or I could stand so many people coming over to ask why and such" "fine, but I want to transfer, Hojo is such a persistent fly. Even worse than kouga" I said. I said the last part so quietly no one heard. "oh, mom, you won't have to worry about financial problems anymore. You can sure rack up a lot of money in 500 years. "so you're the one that kept sending us money!" mom said, quite like the Eureka! From that old loony philosopher in the bath. "hn" I said "which school is in our area other than my old one?" I asked "well, Sarayashinki is the next closest, but it is about 7 miles away" " miles is nothing compared to what I'm used to" I cut in "so it's settled, I'll call the school" said `mom'  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@# end flashback #@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Now I'm heading off to school, I had to put a stupid concealment spell on again. My lovely tail, ears and wings have become invisible, the markings on my cheeks also became invisible but I kept the others. They were easily explainable and not quite as visible. My claws and fangs were gone too, actually invisible, they still work but no one can see them. I `persuaded' the principle to let me wear my regular outfit. `with a wad of bills' said my subconscious. `oh, shut up' I said back to it. I kept my hair and eye color. I also concealed the Tensusaiga and my glaive, but again, they were just invisible. `This is such a waste of time' I thought as I walked through a park. I heard a voice calling "oi, bitch, come here" I kept walking, deliberately ignoring them. From what I could hear and smell, there was a large gang of males, about 30, they stank and they were coming closer. I kept walking, slowly, mockingly. I saw them surround me, I cocked my eyebrow at the leader, who had apparently called me. "wench, I told you to stop, are you deaf?" "I do not answer to those names, do not expect me to" this was good, I could sense the anger coming off of him. I needed something to relieve my stress. They were all armed but so was I. I could hear a crowd gathering but made a barrier between the gang and the crowd. No one will spoil this fight. I sensed strangely strong spiritual energy coming from my right, but shrugged it off. The leader charged in stupidly. He swung at me and then, I switched into beat-up-the-punks mode. I moved swiftly and gracefully. I took my glaive from by back and started hitting them in crisp, sharp strokes, not enough to kill, but enough for them to feel pain, and a lot of it. On each, I carved my mark, 4 elements swirling together. They were all knocked out in less than 3 minutes. "sad, I thought they would pose some challenge at least. I slid my glaive back to my back and took down the barrier. I had heard the whispers;  
  
-Who's that fighting?  
  
-Hey, I can't get through  
  
-that boy's gonna die!  
  
-It's not a boy moron  
  
-Wow, can she kick ass  
  
-What kind of a weapon is that?  
  
-she's so fast!  
  
-she's hot  
  
-I can't believe it!  
  
-this can't be real  
  
I ignored all the questions thrown at me as I walked away, that was no fun, no challenge at all. I always fought with an archaic style, to honor my first teachers of them. I don't think anyone knows them or would even recognize them anymore. Maybe I should go to Makai today to spar with Fluffy-sama, I hadn't been there for ages. I had learned many form s of demon dialect and worked as an assassin there.  
  
I walked calmly to my new school and entered through the front doors. My mom's advice rang through me head `just try to act normal, just try' hn, how normal I was. I walked to the principal's office to get my schedule and a guide, when I got there, I inwardly smirked at the sight. There was my `favorite' cousin Yusuke Uremeshi. In trouble again. I saw his girlfriend, I supposed, Keiko towering over him with him cowering in fear. I caught a few words before I closed my ears to the sound "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? SNEAKING OFF AGAIN! AND THROUGH THE GIRL'S BATHROOM NO LESS..." I caught his eye and gave him a u-o-me look and said flatly to Mr. Takenaka, the principal, "I'm here to collect my schedule and guide" I grabbed the schedule from his desk so fast he didn't notice and Yusuke's arm and walked regally out of the office. Leaving a confused Keiko and the principal yelling after me "hey, wait, Keiko here is you guide!" but I ignored him.  
  
When we were far enough away, I dropped my hood and said to him, "sneaking out through the girl's washroom, low even for you" "who are you?" he asked "why, don't you recognize me Yusuke? I'm hurt" I pouted mockingly as it slowly dawned upon him "Kagome!" he said incredulously "no shit" I said "you've changed, the Kagome I knew wouldn't swear for beanz and she never wore all black, especially when she should've been wearing a uniform" he said "I like it, but answer me this, were you the one I saw fighting in the park?" I nodded offhandedly we were walking right out the front doors of the school again when Keiko caught up with us "Yusuke!, I'm not done with you yet! Get back here with that girl!" "good luck" I said softly as I retreated and closed my sense of hearing again. When Keiko had finished ranting, I came back up and said emotionlessly, "now if you'll lead me to my first class?" "oh, sure!, let me see you schedule" she said cheerfully `major mood swings' I thought as she looked over my schedule "hey, great, you have the same schedules as Yusuke and his friends Kuwabara and Ku- Suiichi"  
  
I wondered at the Suiichi guy that she almost said another thing for but didn't probe her mind, it wasn't worth it. She led Yusuke and I to our first class, English. When I stepped in, the teacher screeched, "Why aren't you wearing a uniform! Detention!!!" "oi, bitch you should look at my note first" I said coldly as I handed it to her, she read aloud "Kagome Higurashi has my permission to not wear a uniform during school hours for the rest of the year, signed Takenaka-sensai" I rolled my eyes as waves of anger rolled off of her. `bitch, learn to control you emotions' "well, well.... You aren't aloud to wear hoods in class" she finally spluttered. `no twitching, twitching shows annoyance, annoyance is an emotion, emotions are weak, must not twitch' I said in my head. I twitched. I lowered my hood and ignored the whistles and catcalls of the guys and the jealous glares of the girls. I was used to it. She said, finally able to control her anger "introduce yourself" "my name is Higurashi, Kagome, cousin of Urameshi Yusuke. "Now may I go to a desk?" I said, my voice honey coated steel. The teacher managed to nod and point to a seat between a boy with startling long red hair and sparkling green eyes and a extremely ugly and tall buy with orange hair in an Elvis doo. I sensed an extremely high amount of spirit energy from both, the same as my cousin. I gotta ask about it. "Higurashi, read this sentence" (remember, these people are Japanese) it was more like a paragraph than a sentence but I had no trouble, living 500 years does that to you. The teacher was shocked, as was the class but I just ignored them and sat down. The teacher stopped trying to pick on me from then  
  
**********************Yusuke's pov*********************  
  
I had been caught trying to sneak off through the girls washroom, shit. I was called down to the office again, 7 time this week and it's only Tuesday. Just my luck, Keiko was there, to guide a new kid. Strange, that kid was familiar, but I don't know why. Keiko started yelling at me, extremely embarrassing. I caught the new kid's eye and she gave me a look saying u-o-me but didn't care. I heard her say to the principal "I'm here to collect my schedule and guide" and nab the schedule off the desk so fast, I didn't really see it, just felt the tiny disturbance in the air. I didn't get to think when the girl yanked me away from Keiko, to my relief and drag me down the hall. She was good at this. I heard Takenaka say something about the wrong guide, judging from the smirk on her face, she knew. When we were safely far enough she said to me "sneaking out through the girl's washroom, low even for you" "who are you?" I asked "why, don't you recognize me Yusuke? I'm hurt" I pouted mockingly as I finally recognized her "Kagome!" I said amazed "no shit" she said "you've changed, the Kagome I knew wouldn't swear for beanz and she never wore all black, especially when she should've been wearing a uniform" I said, then added as a second thought, "I like it, but answer me this, were you the one I saw fighting in the park?" ,she nodded uncaringly, whoa, had she changed. We were walking right out the front doors again, `seems she's not too eager to go to class' I though but then, dum dum duuum Keiko caught up with us.  
  
"Yusuke! I'm not done with you yet!" I winced as she started ranting again "good luck" I heard her say softly as she left me here to endure this. "traitor" I thought. Her speech came to an end and Kagome walked up to us and said emotionlessly "now if you'll lead me to my first class?" "oh, sure!, let me see you schedule" she chirped. She looked over Kagome's schedule and said  
  
"hey, great, you have the same schedules as Yusuke and his friends Kuwabara and Ku- Suiichi" what was she thinking!, she almost said Kurama! She led us to English and left us there. I swear, the teacher is a bitch! When she stepped in, she took one look at Kagome and screeched, in a great Banshee imitation "where is you uniform! Detention!!!" "oi, bitch you should look at my note first" She said coldly as she handed it to her, she read aloud "Kagome Higurashi has my permission to not wear a uniform during school hours for the rest of the year, signed Takenaka-sensai" is smirked, so she was finally put in her place "well, well.... You aren't aloud to wear hoods in class" she finally spluttered. I saw Kagome twitch in annoyance and then she lowered her hood. There were whistles and catcalls aplenty and very jealous glares from girls but she seemed immune to them, I must say, she had grown up very pretty from the last time I saw her. "introduce yourself" the teacher finally said as she controlled her anger. "my name is Higurashi, Kagome, cousin of Urameshi Yusuke." I heard many gasps when she said she was related to me, I felt proud that I had such an affect on people. "Now may I go to a desk?" She said I almost shivered, her voice was so chilling. The teacher managed to nod and point to the seat between Kurama and Kuwabara as she sat down, the teacher wrote a complex paragraph on the board and said "Higurashi, read this sentence . I was shocked had she lived in America or something? After that, the teacher gave up on trying to pick on her.  
  
After class, I met up with Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei. Kagome was nowhere to be seen, worried for her, I asked Hiei to track her down with the Jagen eye. He did so, grudgingly. He seemed shocked at something, which is hard to detect but he recovered quickly and said she was in the woods behind the school. ??? was what everyone was thinking as we went to meet her, we found a strange sight, Kagome was there and she was practicing with her sword, which we never saw before. She stopped and came over and said "I was hungry" like it was the most normal thing in the world. Kuwabara and I just gaped and although Kurama and Hiei never show it, I'm sure they were surprised too. She raised an eyebrow, are you just gonna stare or are you going to say something when we didn't answer, she just shrugged again, took the rabbit and jumped up to a high tree, startling them. Suddenly, Hiei was thrown back a few feet and when he stood up, he seemed dazed. Kagome jumped down and hissed coldly "if you got a question, ask, but don't try to probe my mind" I started. How could she not only sense him probing her mind, but repel him too. When he recovered, he unsheathed his Katana and I saw Kagome mimic him. They watched in fascination when the sword transformed into a large, double edged sword with aqua green energy crackling around the blade. She smirked, `breaking in the arrogant ones is always the most fun' ......  
  
f u wanna vote 4 pairings, u have Inuyasha... somehow, Sesshoumaru, Kouga?, Kurama/Youko, Hiei or Kuwabaka... not likely but, meh. Ooh, ooh, and if u want any bashing, add dat 2. 


	3. chappie 3

HIYA PPLZ, this is not a Chappie, sry, I hate authors notes too, but just bear with me, I only do this if it is important. I'll delete it l8r but I need to tell u dat I'm only gonna update when I get 10 votes on the pairings. I'll check everyday for them, but I've got a Chappie ready for when I get enough vots, but I need 2 kno. The standing so far are  
  
Sess/kag * Kur/kag**  
  
^_^ vote if u wanna make da difference. 


	4. chappie 4

Forgetting the past... literally  
  
Chappie 4  
  
Kurama woke up with a start at about 4:00 in the morning with a mixture of relief and disappointment. He was just having a puzzling dream about none other than Kagome. Considering Youko, it was probably a memory, not a dream. If it really was a memory, than he envied Youko... wait! No, Gawd, she's working with me; those thoughts are not appreciated, especially since she is a mind reader. The dream was still vivid in his mind  
  
@@@@@@@@@Flashback@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Youko was taking a walk through the woods to hunt, when he smelled an absolutely intoxicating smell. It was a mixture of fresh jasmine, rain and the sharp tang of mint. It was a kitsune demoness. The best thing was that she was in heat. I truly hoped that the demon was as beautiful as her scent. I was not to be disappointed. I came upon a small waterfall and where the water pooled at the bottom was the demoness. I could hardly restrain myself and with a mischievous glint in my eyes. I stole the clothes on the edge of the pool with practiced ease. She sure was a beauty. She had long ebony hair that reached her knees, streaked with silver and aqua, 7 silver tails, tipped in black and streaked in aqua, two furry fox ears, they were also silver and aqua, and black tipped. She also had two furry wings. They were also mainly silver but were tipped with black. They also shimmered with aqua when the light played upon them. She had a luscious body, slender and curvy.  
  
She turned around to face me. She looked me in the eye and said "would you mind giving me my clothes back?" her eyes were sparkling sapphire eyes, flecked with silver. I met her gaze levelly. "Come and get them," I said silkily. I already had problems holding myself back. I watched as she easily hopped out and started towards me, wet and dripping. I teasingly started to move back. In a move totally unexpected, she suddenly appeared in front of me and nabbed her clothes before I could blink. She had them on before I could see any more. She had me by the throat and hissed into my sensitive ear "don't mock me" "I'm sorry for my rudeness, please forgive me. My name is Youko Kurama" because of her 7 tails, 2 more than mine, she was higher in status and strength than me and deserved my respect. "Ah, the bandit of Makai, apology accepted. My name is Harusame, Kagome" I nodded and bowed. Now I understood her markings. She was protector of the barrier and Shikon-no-tama.  
  
I heard her growl, "Sesshoumaru, come out, I don't need a bodyguard all the time you know" I was startled, she knew the king of Makai? and enough to address him so informally? I saw his figure slipping out of the shadows behind her to rest a hand lightly on her shoulder. "I hope you're grateful that Kagome is in a forgiving mood because last time someone peeked, they were mutilated before they could explain." I heard Kagome laugh, a soft tinkly sound "I would for this guy too but since he's the famous thief of Makai and a silver fox too, well his life would be very much missed and anyways, every place needs a good thief to keep people on their toes" she smiled, though you'll have to kill me to get the treasure I'm holding cause there's no way I'll give it willingly." She grinned good-naturedly. "Come on fluffy, we've got to get going" a growl was heard from 'fluffy' as they disappeared into the shadows...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@End flashback@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Then he just woke up # what was that, Youko? # ~That? that was when I first met Kagome~ #You mean to say you met her again? # ~Damn right I did~ #Well, what happened? # ~I traveled with her to get the shards and defeat Naraku~ # Why didn't you tell me? # ~You never asked, anyways, you have taken a liking to locking me up in a mental closet~ #Well, would you like to come out next time we meet her? # ~Sure~ Kurama could already see the perverted thoughts in his head # Don't try anything perverted # with that, Kurama shut off their mind link and went to bed.  
  
When he awoke the next morning he took a shower, changed into his uniform grabbed his bag and headed out the door. "Do you have your lunch, Suiichi?" asked his mother "uh huh" he went out of his front door to be greeted by the rest of the tentai and Kagome. "Ohayo minna" he called out and they waved him over. When he arrived, Yusuke was pretty much delighted. "We get to skip school today to revive Kagome's friends," he informed me immediately.  
  
I just nodded and I tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "Yeah?" she asked me "can I show you something?" I said to her she slowly nodded her head and I called out Youko as I flickered between red and silver, then finally settled on silver, Kagome said calmly, "Youko, you are just too smart to die aren't you?" Hiei glared at her "why are you so trusting?" he questioned "even this great thief rusts over time, he forgot to even keep his mind barrier up and some of the things I found in there were quite *cough* inappropriate, but he is defiantly Youko" Kagome said, then she went up to him, hugged him, kissed him on the cheek and backhanded him. Hard. "That was for leaving me" Youko just stared dumbly and a hand went out to caress his red cheek. They followed the hand down to Kagome. "Uh, Kagome? is there something you're not telling us here?" the voice belonged to Yusuke. "I met Youko while shard hunting with my friends and he joined us" she said shortly "really, Youko, this is low, residing in a human body" she added mockingly. Youko smiled at her "I believe you are doing the same, hypocrite" he said "I am merely using a concealment spell, something you might want to do as well" "she's right, most people don't have fox ears on their head or tails" said Yusuke "yes, indeed, most people don't, but no matter, I'll open a portal to Koenma's place"  
  
Kagome seemed anxious to see her friends again, even if she didn't show it. There was a slight ripping sound and a blue portal opened in the ground and everyone fell in. Kuwabaka, caught by surprise landed on his face. Everyone else dropped lightly on his or her feet. Kuwabara sprang up and said stupidly "was there an earthquake?" "Kagome boxed him at the ears and said coldly "no, stupid, I opened a portal" "oh, ok" "Koenma? where is your father?" Kagome asked, the toddler had sat up angrily at the disturbance but at Kagome's voice cringed down again. He knew that Kagome was more important to the spiritual world than him simply because she kept the barriers up. If she quitted, then the Reikai would fall apart. Koenma said carefully "my father is supposed to come soon, if you would just wait until he arrives-  
  
"No need, I'm already here" called out the loud voice of the king of Reikai. Everyone bowed respectfully. "Kagome! I already told you not to be so formal around me, anyways, today, you are getting your shard hunting group back, you should be happy" "thank you, King Enma, I am very glad that I am seeing them again. I also just found out that another one is still alive, using a human body, but still alive" she smirked slightly, "so how are you bringing them back? a necromancer or are you doing it yourself?" "If I got any old Necromancer, since they have been dead for so long, whatever body that is granted to them would hardly be useable, anyways, you wouldn't want them to end up like Kikyo would you?" she smiled sadly, "no, I wouldn't, Kikyo would have given you a lot of trouble herself, stealing the souls instead of letting them rest, so you are reviving them yourself?" "Yes, it's the least I could do for you after retaining the barrier for us for so long, with the curse of immortality and never complaining about it" with that, he nodded to himself and started to chant, in an strange tongue that even Kagome didn't recognize.  
  
After a minute or so, 5 blue souls started to rise from the ground. They separated and started to hover by themselves. An outline began to form around all of them. Two were very small and the rest were adult sized. One by one, they started to fill themselves in with flesh and bone. First a small firecat was formed, then a small kitsune kit, after that, a woman about 17 years old, following her, a monk, then a white haired Hanyou. King Enma ceased chanting and looked at what he had done. A gasp was heard from Kagome. "Inuyasha" she hissed with hate clear in her voice. She turned furiously to King Enma who was looking quite uncomfortable under her fierce glare "what. Did. You. Bring. That. Kisama. Back. For?" each word was said softly, but so coldly and filled with such anger and pain that it was almost tangible. King Enma gulped nervously, "it seems that his soul was so bonded with the other's that when I brought them back to life, he came as well," he said quietly...  
  
Uh, oh, a cliffie. Plz don't kill me, what will Kagome do? What will Inuyasha do? How will the yyh gang react? All in the next chappie So? how wuz it? Did it stink? was it good? , Tell me your opinion, honestly, no lies. Plz review  
  
Oh, yea, this is going to be a Kag/Kur, sorry Kag/Hiei fans, but in the end Kurama won out. I included reviews from both mediaminer and Inuyasha.net XD don't kill me if u don't like the pairing. Kill the reviewers, no wait, I need reviewers, kill my bro ^_^ ja ne 4 now 


	5. chappie 5

Forgetting the past... literally  
  
Chappie 4  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. She was keeping her emotions well hidden behind an emotionless mask but her hands were clenching in tight fists, so tight her claws began to cut her palms. Hiei and Kurama worked to keep themselves under control at the smell of blood. They were already quite possessive of her. Everyone studied the Inu-hanyou that was the source of Kagome's distress. He was about 15 years old in appearances, had long waist length silver hair, two small dog ears, and red clothing made of fire rat fur. They were startled as he groaned softly and his eyes flickered open. The golden orbs were brimming with pain, sadness and confusion. They couldn't help feeling a small amount of pity for him although Kagome hated him.  
  
Slowly, she went up to him and picked him up by the collar. In this case, it was his subduing necklace. The others could've sworn the temperature had dropped in the small room but dismissed it. All eyes were on the little scene unfolding before them. "Why did you come back?" Kagome hissed so hatefully that even Hiei felt intimidated. Inuyasha's eyes focused upon her face and he flinched as he looked into her eyes. They were full of betrayal, pain and anger. "You kill everyone, yet you still have the nerve to come back. Why didn't you stay in hell with your precious Kikyo?" her voice stayed calm, controlled but her hand clutching his necklace was trembling slightly. Inuyasha diverted his eyes to the ground and didn't respond. Kagome started to punch him with her free hand. Every blow was hard enough to be heard by everyone, yet he didn't fight back. Kagome had ceased beating him and whispered, her voice full of emotion, "Inuyasha, what did you do! why did you betray us?" when she had finished, there still was no response. His head was bowed to the floor, bangs shadowing his eyes.  
  
At last, he said softly, "Kagome, please, let me explain what happened." She dropped him, with the threat of "if you try anything, I swear to the gods, that I will send you back to hell forever" she stepped back and he started to speak, voice cracking with emotion. "On that day that I betrayed you, I had gone to Kikyo to retrieve your soul. But when I arrived at the clearing that I scented her in, she was not there, instead, a song sounded in my ears. It took hold of me; possessed me with such an incredible will that surpassed my demon rage by far. It was Kikyo's spell. She had put a spell on me that made me seem normal, but she controlled my every move. In reality, she didn't have that much power, but she accepted help from Naraku. I was helpless while I watched myself kill Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara. I was surprised when I saw that you were youkai, but that didn't stop me. While I was in control, I didn't care if you could be stronger, of the consequences. I was almost relieved when you sent Kikyo and I to hell. As long as I didn't kill anyone else. I am sorry for what I had done, but it seems now, somehow, I've been given a second chance." He had tears dripping down his face, soaking into his clothing. He seemed very ashamed of himself.  
  
Kagome, all the while, had been probing into his mind to find the truth. He hadn't detected her and she saw all that had happened. Kikyo had pretty much ignored him as soon as he went to hell because all of what she had done as the undead walking on earth was just an act to get him in hell. Now that he was there, her vengeance had been fulfilled and his promise to her satisfied. He had been treated a little better than the rest since he had been put in hell through unnatural circumstances. The spirit world had also not been created yet.  
  
She stepped up to him and wrapped him in a hug. Inuyasha looked up, startled. He didn't expect her to forgive him so easily, but then again, he thought, she had always forgiven me whatever I did. With that thought, he relaxed into her hug. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry that I had to put you through that, but at the moment, it was the only thing left for me to do. Now everyone has been revived again and we can start over" she smiled at him and helped him off the floor. She looked around to see everyone else waking up. First Shippo, after a few moments of bewilderment, had launched himself into her abdomen. "Mama! Whatareyoudoinghere.firstsomeweirdpeoplesaididiedthensangoandmirokushowedupa ndtheysaidtheydiedalsotheniremembergoingtoheavenandlivingtherethennextthingy ouknowyouarrived!" "She smiled down at him "you know, shippo, most people have to breathe but I guess you're an exception." "Sorry 'kaa-san" "KAGOME!" fumed Yusuke, "how can you have a kid already, what the hell did you do!" she silenced him. The rest of the Reikai was also looking at her strangely. "He's adopted," she explained. "Oh" said Yusuke quietly, embarrassed by his outburst. Hiei and Kurama relaxed as well. They had been tense from the second the kit had called her mama. 'I'm gonna kill the father" was what was going through their minds at the time.  
  
The Kirara woke up to cries of "kitty! Kitty!" from none other than Kuwabara. He picked her up and started petting her fiercely. The 'kitty' hissed at him and transformed into her large form. (I'm just gonna pretend that Kirara's a she k pplz?) That scared the wits out of the poor idiot and everyone got a good laugh at his expense. Including Sango and Miroku who had just woken up. "Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "Are you dead too?" "No, you just got revived" she said with a chuckle "re-revived?" Kagome smiled, "I've got contacts" Miroku took this chance to grope her *pat pat* *slap* "hentai!" the others watched with sweat drops. "Uh, Kagome, does this always happen?" questioned Yusuke "you bet it does, nothing's changed" she turned to King Enma "thank you for reviving my friends, we will carry on to do the mission" she stated. Everyone bowed to the King of Reikai, reverent.  
  
%%%%%%%%%% In Ningenkai %%%%%%%%%  
  
They had gone to the park to properly introduce themselves and explain the mission to the feudal era group. "So it's like this," started Sango after Kurama explained everything "the Shikon's sister Jewel is split into 8 pieces and spread out into all the worlds and our job is to retrieve it and bring it back to Reikai." Kagome nodded, "that's basically it but it think that we should go to Makai first, the demons there will likely get hold of them soon and start making a lot of trouble, maybe gain enough power to break the barrier to Ningenkai, we've got to stop them first before anything else" everyone, even Inuyasha nodded in agreement. It seems that he had a sort of attitude change ever since he got revived. Now he was more reserved and respectful. 500 years probably taught him that as well.  
  
With a nod, Botan opened a portal to Makai for them and one by one they all stepped through. Botan was carrying a small compass, like the regular one but it was modified to find the pieces of the Yatsugiri-no-tama or jewel of 8 pieces as they had dubbed it. It only gave a very vague idea but Kagome would sense it if it was close enough. Right now, it was pointing slightly to the right. That meant that it was quite far away but in it's range. They started towards the east for the jewel segment, moving as quickly as the Ningens would allow. Kagome and Youko combined scared most away since the assassin of Enma and the great bandit of Makai were both intimidating just by themselves, now together, most were intelligent enough to steer clear.  
  
First of all, Kagome called upon the help of the King of Makai, Sesshoumaru. He agreed to come and help them...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@Flashback@@@@@@@@@ (Inu's pov) "Sesshoumaru!" I held back a gasp as I heard Kagome call out my brother's name. What was she thinking! He would probably kill her for not respecting him. I heard that he isn't just the lord of the western lands anymore, but the King of Makai. Tch, which would make him even more bigheaded than before. I was worried but completely confident that Kagome could look after herself, still I couldn't help thinking the worst.  
  
I was so caught up in my thoughts (woo, freaky, Inuyasha thinks!) That I didn't notice my brother arrive until he addressed me. "Little brother, back from the dead I see, I'm surprised Kagome let you come back" I looked up startled and cursed myself for not being aware. I narrowed my eyes and my hand reached instinctively to the hilt of Tetsusaiga but I was stopped by a cool hand covering mine. I followed it up to Kagome's face. "We have no time for your little fights, he's on our side... I hope" she smirked at the last comment and my bastard brother nodded slightly. "Just put aside your differences for awhile to help us gather the jewel. And by the way, Inuyasha, since you are Sesshoumaru's brother, you are officially the Prince of Makai" Kagome said coolly.  
  
I gaped, I knew because of my Father's blood running through my veins, I had been Heir to the Western lands, but since I was a Hanyou, they probably wouldn't accept me. "Your gonna catch many flies that way if your mouth stays like that, demon flies." I whipped around to face that punk Yusuke, I growled but closed my mouth with a snap. I turned my attention back to my brother. I took a deep breath and held out my hand for him. I stared at him warily the whole time but he took my hand and shook it firmly. I saw a small smile of approval from him. I was shocked. Maybe all these years finally have changed him. Maybe he would accept me for what I was. "now that that's settled, are you going to help us or not?" Kagome asked, directed at Sesshoumaru. he gave a curt nod and said "maybe I can teach the Heir to Makai what he needs to know all the while, from what I gather, he's been living like a ruffian for most of his life, that's gotta change. I half-heartedly glared but I was glad that my brother finally accepted my human blood. "well, lets go" said Kurama. He was a strange one, I could almost relate to him. He had the spirit of a Youkai, but a body of a human. His two sides were always conflicting, like mine. I nodded and we left to the search of the Yatsugiri...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@ end flashback @@@@@@@@@@  
  
They trekked for 3 days, always following the compass but nobody seemed to have a problem with it, not even Hiei. He was to busy disrupting peace and finally catching up on that spar that Koenma interrupted. Kagome and Hiei was pretty much an even match for speed but Kagome always stayed on top. In skill, time and experience kept Kagome also one step in front but Hiei put up a very good fight. After about 6 consecutive defeats, he finally admitted that she was better. The looks of the others' faces were fit for a Kodak moment. Sesshoumaru, as promised had taught Inuyasha how to fight with more precision and court manners. They finally looked like brothers.  
  
Kagome also took this time to catch up with Youko, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha understood that He and Kagome could never be Lovers again, not after all the betrayal surrounding them. But he embraced the fact that they could be friends, something that he was absolutely sure that she would reject when he first came back to life, but instead, she forgave him yet again. Now he wasn't going to screw up again. It was just like old times to the feudal gang and the Tentai were completely at ease, even Hiei. Fighting was his element as he got a lot of it here.  
  
Every day, Sango, Kagome and Botan bathed, as well as the boys, after the girls were finished of course. Sango and Kagome made sure of that. At the end of the 3 days, they were finally close enough for Kagome to sense the jewel. She pointed to a cave in a mountain. It had evil radiating from in waves, but the group went in anyways.  
  
*************************Kagome's pov **************************  
  
I was so happy, I finally opened up to people more. Shippo was great, he was just the comic relief we needed on this mission and Inuyasha has sure changed. I had given Tetsusaiga back to him to use. I'm glad Sango is back, I hadn't had any girl to talk to for 500 years now, all I've had is Sesshoumaru and he's the ice-prince. Say enough? After Rin died, he mostly went back to how he was before. He's still not as stiff as the stump he was before but compared to how he was when he had Rin, he was pretty emotionless.  
  
As we entered the cave, I had the willies. It was freaky but I had experienced enough in my life that this was just minor. I could sense a fragment of the Yatsugiri. The shikon calls to it. they will want to be together. That makes it easier on us. We don't need to look for them, they will look for us. They will be drawn like a moth to a flame, and like the flame, we will be their deaths...  
  
Wuz dat a cliffie? Oops. Gomen 'bout takin so long. I wuz just hung up. I finally got a chance. Plz review. I luv reviews. it only takes a few minutes at the most. Can u spare a few minutes? Reviews make me go faster. I geo hundreds of readers and about 10 reviews, u can do much better. I no u can so plz make an exception. Plz? *puppy eyes* Ja ne till next time 


	6. chappie 5

Forgetting the past... literally  
  
Chappie 4  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. She was keeping her emotions well hidden behind an emotionless mask but her hands were clenching in tight fists, so tight her claws began to cut her palms. Hiei and Kurama worked to keep themselves under control at the smell of blood. They were already quite possessive of her. Everyone studied the Inu-hanyou that was the source of Kagome's distress. He was about 15 years old in appearances, had long waist length silver hair, two small dog ears, and red clothing made of fire rat fur. They were startled as he groaned softly and his eyes flickered open. The golden orbs were brimming with pain, sadness and confusion. They couldn't help feeling a small amount of pity for him although Kagome hated him.  
  
Slowly, she went up to him and picked him up by the collar. In this case, it was his subduing necklace. The others could've sworn the temperature had dropped in the small room but dismissed it. All eyes were on the little scene unfolding before them. "Why did you come back?" Kagome hissed so hatefully that even Hiei felt intimidated. Inuyasha's eyes focused upon her face and he flinched as he looked into her eyes. They were full of betrayal, pain and anger. "You kill everyone, yet you still have the nerve to come back. Why didn't you stay in hell with your precious Kikyo?" her voice stayed calm, controlled but her hand clutching his necklace was trembling slightly. Inuyasha diverted his eyes to the ground and didn't respond. Kagome started to punch him with her free hand. Every blow was hard enough to be heard by everyone, yet he didn't fight back. Kagome had ceased beating him and whispered, her voice full of emotion, "Inuyasha, what did you do! why did you betray us?" when she had finished, there still was no response. His head was bowed to the floor, bangs shadowing his eyes.  
  
At last, he said softly, "Kagome, please, let me explain what happened." She dropped him, with the threat of "if you try anything, I swear to the gods, that I will send you back to hell forever" she stepped back and he started to speak, voice cracking with emotion. "On that day that I betrayed you, I had gone to Kikyo to retrieve your soul. But when I arrived at the clearing that I scented her in, she was not there, instead, a song sounded in my ears. It took hold of me; possessed me with such an incredible will that surpassed my demon rage by far. It was Kikyo's spell. She had put a spell on me that made me seem normal, but she controlled my every move. In reality, she didn't have that much power, but she accepted help from Naraku. I was helpless while I watched myself kill Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara. I was surprised when I saw that you were youkai, but that didn't stop me. While I was in control, I didn't care if you could be stronger, of the consequences. I was almost relieved when you sent Kikyo and I to hell. As long as I didn't kill anyone else. I am sorry for what I had done, but it seems now, somehow, I've been given a second chance." He had tears dripping down his face, soaking into his clothing. He seemed very ashamed of himself.  
  
Kagome, all the while, had been probing into his mind to find the truth. He hadn't detected her and she saw all that had happened. Kikyo had pretty much ignored him as soon as he went to hell because all of what she had done as the undead walking on earth was just an act to get him in hell. Now that he was there, her vengeance had been fulfilled and his promise to her satisfied. He had been treated a little better than the rest since he had been put in hell through unnatural circumstances. The spirit world had also not been created yet.  
  
She stepped up to him and wrapped him in a hug. Inuyasha looked up, startled. He didn't expect her to forgive him so easily, but then again, he thought, she had always forgiven me whatever I did. With that thought, he relaxed into her hug. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry that I had to put you through that, but at the moment, it was the only thing left for me to do. Now everyone has been revived again and we can start over" she smiled at him and helped him off the floor. She looked around to see everyone else waking up. First Shippo, after a few moments of bewilderment, had launched himself into her abdomen. "Mama! Whatareyoudoinghere.firstsomeweirdpeoplesaididiedthensangoandmirokushowedupa ndtheysaidtheydiedalsotheniremembergoingtoheavenandlivingtherethennextthingy ouknowyouarrived!" "She smiled down at him "you know, shippo, most people have to breathe but I guess you're an exception." "Sorry 'kaa-san" "KAGOME!" fumed Yusuke, "how can you have a kid already, what the hell did you do!" she silenced him. The rest of the Reikai was also looking at her strangely. "He's adopted," she explained. "Oh" said Yusuke quietly, embarrassed by his outburst. Hiei and Kurama relaxed as well. They had been tense from the second the kit had called her mama. 'I'm gonna kill the father" was what was going through their minds at the time.  
  
The Kirara woke up to cries of "kitty! Kitty!" from none other than Kuwabara. He picked her up and started petting her fiercely. The 'kitty' hissed at him and transformed into her large form. (I'm just gonna pretend that Kirara's a she k pplz?) That scared the wits out of the poor idiot and everyone got a good laugh at his expense. Including Sango and Miroku who had just woken up. "Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "Are you dead too?" "No, you just got revived" she said with a chuckle "re-revived?" Kagome smiled, "I've got contacts" Miroku took this chance to grope her *pat pat* *slap* "hentai!" the others watched with sweat drops. "Uh, Kagome, does this always happen?" questioned Yusuke "you bet it does, nothing's changed" she turned to King Enma "thank you for reviving my friends, we will carry on to do the mission" she stated. Everyone bowed to the King of Reikai, reverent.  
  
%%%%%%%%%% In Ningenkai %%%%%%%%%  
  
They had gone to the park to properly introduce themselves and explain the mission to the feudal era group. "So it's like this," started Sango after Kurama explained everything "the Shikon's sister Jewel is split into 8 pieces and spread out into all the worlds and our job is to retrieve it and bring it back to Reikai." Kagome nodded, "that's basically it but it think that we should go to Makai first, the demons there will likely get hold of them soon and start making a lot of trouble, maybe gain enough power to break the barrier to Ningenkai, we've got to stop them first before anything else" everyone, even Inuyasha nodded in agreement. It seems that he had a sort of attitude change ever since he got revived. Now he was more reserved and respectful. 500 years probably taught him that as well.  
  
With a nod, Botan opened a portal to Makai for them and one by one they all stepped through. Botan was carrying a small compass, like the regular one but it was modified to find the pieces of the Yatsugiri-no-tama or jewel of 8 pieces as they had dubbed it. It only gave a very vague idea but Kagome would sense it if it was close enough. Right now, it was pointing slightly to the right. That meant that it was quite far away but in it's range. They started towards the east for the jewel segment, moving as quickly as the Ningens would allow. Kagome and Youko combined scared most away since the assassin of Enma and the great bandit of Makai were both intimidating just by themselves, now together, most were intelligent enough to steer clear.  
  
First of all, Kagome called upon the help of the King of Makai, Sesshoumaru. He agreed to come and help them...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@Flashback@@@@@@@@@ (Inu's pov) "Sesshoumaru!" I held back a gasp as I heard Kagome call out my brother's name. What was she thinking! He would probably kill her for not respecting him. I heard that he isn't just the lord of the western lands anymore, but the King of Makai. Tch, which would make him even more bigheaded than before. I was worried but completely confident that Kagome could look after herself, still I couldn't help thinking the worst.  
  
I was so caught up in my thoughts (woo, freaky, Inuyasha thinks!) That I didn't notice my brother arrive until he addressed me. "Little brother, back from the dead I see, I'm surprised Kagome let you come back" I looked up startled and cursed myself for not being aware. I narrowed my eyes and my hand reached instinctively to the hilt of Tetsusaiga but I was stopped by a cool hand covering mine. I followed it up to Kagome's face. "We have no time for your little fights, he's on our side... I hope" she smirked at the last comment and my bastard brother nodded slightly. "Just put aside your differences for awhile to help us gather the jewel. And by the way, Inuyasha, since you are Sesshoumaru's brother, you are officially the Prince of Makai" Kagome said coolly.  
  
I gaped, I knew because of my Father's blood running through my veins, I had been Heir to the Western lands, but since I was a Hanyou, they probably wouldn't accept me. "Your gonna catch many flies that way if your mouth stays like that, demon flies." I whipped around to face that punk Yusuke, I growled but closed my mouth with a snap. I turned my attention back to my brother. I took a deep breath and held out my hand for him. I stared at him warily the whole time but he took my hand and shook it firmly. I saw a small smile of approval from him. I was shocked. Maybe all these years finally have changed him. Maybe he would accept me for what I was. "now that that's settled, are you going to help us or not?" Kagome asked, directed at Sesshoumaru. he gave a curt nod and said "maybe I can teach the Heir to Makai what he needs to know all the while, from what I gather, he's been living like a ruffian for most of his life, that's gotta change. I half-heartedly glared but I was glad that my brother finally accepted my human blood. "well, lets go" said Kurama. He was a strange one, I could almost relate to him. He had the spirit of a Youkai, but a body of a human. His two sides were always conflicting, like mine. I nodded and we left to the search of the Yatsugiri...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@ end flashback @@@@@@@@@@  
  
They trekked for 3 days, always following the compass but nobody seemed to have a problem with it, not even Hiei. He was to busy disrupting peace and finally catching up on that spar that Koenma interrupted. Kagome and Hiei was pretty much an even match for speed but Kagome always stayed on top. In skill, time and experience kept Kagome also one step in front but Hiei put up a very good fight. After about 6 consecutive defeats, he finally admitted that she was better. The looks of the others' faces were fit for a Kodak moment. Sesshoumaru, as promised had taught Inuyasha how to fight with more precision and court manners. They finally looked like brothers.  
  
Kagome also took this time to catch up with Youko, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha understood that He and Kagome could never be Lovers again, not after all the betrayal surrounding them. But he embraced the fact that they could be friends, something that he was absolutely sure that she would reject when he first came back to life, but instead, she forgave him yet again. Now he wasn't going to screw up again. It was just like old times to the feudal gang and the Tentai were completely at ease, even Hiei. Fighting was his element as he got a lot of it here.  
  
Every day, Sango, Kagome and Botan bathed, as well as the boys, after the girls were finished of course. Sango and Kagome made sure of that. At the end of the 3 days, they were finally close enough for Kagome to sense the jewel. She pointed to a cave in a mountain. It had evil radiating from in waves, but the group went in anyways.  
  
*************************Kagome's pov **************************  
  
I was so happy, I finally opened up to people more. Shippo was great, he was just the comic relief we needed on this mission and Inuyasha has sure changed. I had given Tetsusaiga back to him to use. I'm glad Sango is back, I hadn't had any girl to talk to for 500 years now, all I've had is Sesshoumaru and he's the ice-prince. Say enough? After Rin died, he mostly went back to how he was before. He's still not as stiff as the stump he was before but compared to how he was when he had Rin, he was pretty emotionless.  
  
As we entered the cave, I had the willies. It was freaky but I had experienced enough in my life that this was just minor. I could sense a fragment of the Yatsugiri. The shikon calls to it. they will want to be together. That makes it easier on us. We don't need to look for them, they will look for us. They will be drawn like a moth to a flame, and like the flame, we will be their deaths...  
  
Wuz dat a cliffie? Oops. Gomen 'bout takin so long. I wuz just hung up. I finally got a chance. Plz review. I luv reviews. it only takes a few minutes at the most. Can u spare a few minutes? Reviews make me go faster. I geo hundreds of readers and about 10 reviews, u can do much better. I no u can so plz make an exception. Plz? *puppy eyes* Ja ne till next time 


End file.
